Bertie
Bertie is a red bus who works near Thomas' Branch Line Bio Bertie was first seen taking Thomas' passengers after he got stuck in the snow. He later challenged Thomas to a race, and they have become the firmest of friends. Later, he began to complain about Thomas being late due to the Main Line Engines being late at Elsbridge due to work on The Viaduct. In 2006, he was shown to take workmen to Anopha Quarry with Toby, but couldn't get past the front gate, and one morning he was ill, and Toby had to take some of the workmen on Henrietta's balcony. For this reason, Victoria was restored to help Bertie and Toby with the workmen. Persona Bertie is friendly and ready to help anyone in need, but can't resist teasing Thomas about being slow. Livery Bertie is painted in the common red livery of buses in the United Kingdom, mostly famously used by London Transport. Appearences Adventures on Rails *Season 16 - Dodger and the Avalanche (cameo). *Season 17 - The Three Little Engines Part 2, Best Dressed Engine and Three Cheers for Thomas! *Season 18 - Percy and James' Accident (mentioned) *Season 19 - Flying Objects Shorts *James and Percy (mentioned) *The Hurricane *Thomas, the Really Useful Engine *Very Famous Engines (mentioned) *That's What Friends Are for (mentioned) Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Races, Butch's Chase (does not speak), and Winston and Elizabeth *Season 2 - Runaway Coaches, Mike and James, Diesel Day (mentioned), and Bluebells Forever (cameo) *Season 3 - Old Slow Coach, Mr. Jones, Jack and Alfie Swap, Bertie and the Fog, and Jonathon and Stafford *Season 4 - Thomas and Algy, Flora and the Troublesome Coach (cameo), Famous Engines, Saved by the Belle, and George Strikes Again *Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm (cameo), Butch's Snow Rescue, Nigel (mentioned), Silver Steam, James' Search Party (does not speak), and Stanley's Branch Line *Season 6 - James Pulls the Royal Train (cameo) and Edward and the Express (cameo) Specials: *Thomas and Percy * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry (cameo) * Thomas and the Ghost Engine The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Duncan in Love, James and the Railway Inspector (cameo), The "Special" Visitors, Bertie Rides the Rails, Toby Gets Tough (cameo), and Terence, Max and Monty (does not speak) * Season 2 - Rosie Takes Over and Edward’s Escapade Specials: * Thomas' Wonderful Life The Adventures on Sodor * Season 1 - Geoffrey's Real, Edward Tries His Best (cameo), Bert's Milk Train, and Gordon, Spencer and the Flying Scotsman (cameo) * Season 2 - Unique Engines (cameo), Fire at Ffarquhar, The "Ghost" Warrior (cameo), and Jack and the Quack * Railway Show Engines - Red and Fast (cameo) Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor Gallery ThomasandBertie28.png BetterLateThanNever26.png Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty27.png MindthatBike4.png LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty5.png ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad378.png ThomastheJetEngine49.png ThreeCheersforThomas59.png ThomasandtheTuba31.png ThomasandtheGoldenEagle39.png SeeingtheSights27.png SmokeAndMirrors24.png TheGreatDiscovery536.png Rosie'sFunfairSpecial30.png|Bertie with a CGI face DoubleTrouble49.png|Bertie in full CGI CharlieandEddie31.png|Bertie racing Edward and Charlie StopthatBus!29.png RacetotheRescue63.png|Bertie and Flynn Thomas'Shortcut90.png|Bertie with Thomas SamsonSentforScrap102.png|Bertie with Sir Topham Hatt TheOtherSideoftheMountain115.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure34.png TheWaySheDoesIt84.png|Bertie with Daisy TheGreatRace99.png|Bertie with a "streamlined" Thomas UnscheduledStops17.png 9DF0B70B-7562-4067-8E83-F7FF11654579.png FreetheRoads71.png Category:Characters Category:Road Vehicles Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Sodor Adventures Category:North Western Railway Category:The Adventures on Sodor